A Living Dream
by oo0Tsuki0oo
Summary: A girl thinks her life is very boring and she can't do anything about it. So she starts creating a fantasy which is not boring at all. The question is, will she still be albe to tell the difference between the real world and this fantasy in the end?
1. Chapter 1

She was sitting in her room. It was so boring… Her life was boring. She was just an ordinary girl, living in an ordinary house with an ordinary life. All those people in all those stories, they were not ordinary at all. They were super heroes, or just heroes, they had an exciting life or did exciting things. But she hadn't or didn't do anything exciting. What a shame.

She stood up and put on some music. Maybe… Maybe if I just… She picked up a manga from the floor, opened it and gazed at the pages. If her life had been a movie or something, she'd probably end up in the manga itself, and become part of the story. For a while. After that, she would return to her own life and live her life just the way she did before.  
>A big sigh. Even if her life had been a movie it would've been dull! For so many people there were so many opportunities… They could just travel to a foreign county, write stories and maybe get famous, start a band… A smile appeared on her face. Start a band… She didn't know why, but she couldn't let go of that idea. She had a guitar, but couldn't play it. She had a voice, but couldn't use it to sing. She tried once, but when she heard her own voice over the recorder, she thought she had the most terrible voice. No one would ever listen to that! It would even be more realistic to marry L, from Death Note… She couldn't help but laughing about it: that was the most stupid comparison ever! But, if it would've been possible… If L would live here, and love her…<p>

She was still sitting in her room. Bored. Thinking of her boring life. And also, of starting a band. She decided to just think, like everything was possible. She would start a band, called… She'd pick a name another time. A band. She would sing or play guitar. Both, maybe? Then she needed someone for the drums, bass, and perhaps also someone to play lead guitar, if she wouldn't do so. But, who? After thinking for a few minutes, it was all settled.

Band name: Night Light

Vocal: She  
>Lead guitar: Jasmine<br>Rhythm guitar: L  
>Bass and backing vocal: Lawrence<br>Drums: Sander

Jasmine was a good friend of her. L, well, of course he had to join the band! Lawrence was somebody she knew from school, just a boy in another class. She didn't really know him, but still she wanted him to play bass. And also be the backing vocal, she imagined his voice would be fine. Now that she thought of it, she had never heard him say a single word… Sander had to play the drums. She didn't know any Sander, jet, but that would be the perfect name for a drummer.

The band name had to be Night Light, she thought. There were several reasons:  
>-Light is the name of the main character in Death Note, the one manga she really adored (mostly because of L).<br>-She loved the night sky.  
>-A night could also be seen as dark. In that case, you could really use a little light.<br>-Light also comes from lightning, which you can see clearly at night. It can be kind of frightening, when you're home alone or something, but it had also something special.

Outside it was dark. While looking at the floor, she slowly walked towards the mirror in her room. She counted, and tapped along with her right foot. "One, two, three four…" Suddenly there was a light flash, and you could hear the drums and the bass. "Are you ready, Ryuzaki?" Jasmine asked. "15%" he replied, and he began to play. Jasmine played along.  
>She looked into the mirror and began to sing. Without holding back for even a second, and jumping around the stage. The song had ended. So, on to the next one! Even a third, fourth, fifth and sixth song were played.<p>

The girl who stood before her in the mirror looked at her. Her room was a bit dark, and there lay clothes and books all over the floor. She picked one up and sat down on her bed. Why couldn't she just be in a real band? … Well, an imaginary band was at least something… Especially when L played guitar in it! You might not expect it from him, but he can play very well.

"Ryuzaki, for how long have you been playing the guitar?" Jasmine asked. "Since I was a kid. One day, when I were still in Whammy's House, Watari came to me and asked me if I had any interest in music. I told him I knew very little about music, so I wanted to give it a try. But, after a little while I quit, I didn't think it was that important, and besides, something else had caught my attention. It was an easy choice." He replied.

Even in her imagination she didn't had the guts to ask L anything. Jasmine had to ask it for her instead…


	2. Chapter 2

"Lady's and gentleman… Tonight we have a special guest in our show. Tomorrow their first album will be released, but right now they are going to play some of their songs for us. Enjoy this special preview. Here they are… Night Light!"

She opened her eyes. If it only would be that easy… "Jasmine, I've something to tell you. I, well… We might have played some songs together, but… We don't even have our own album! Do you have any idea what the title could be? Then we would have at least something…" she said.  
>"I don't know… I'll ask Sander, maybe he knows!" Jasmine replied.<br>A sigh came out of her mouth. How could Jasmine ask Sander something, while she didn't even knew what this Sander should look like! She would ask Lawrence instead, all by herself.  
>"Hey, Lawrence, I was thinking… We don't even have an album yet. I'm totally out of inspiration, so I wondered, can you think up a name for our first album?" she asked.<br>He looked up from his bass, and replied: "Give me a few minutes, and I'll have the title ready. Probably also all the songs! Hey, L, could you help me for a sec?"

On her mouth appeared a little smile. Within no time, the album would be finished!  
>"Hey, have you seen Lawrence and L? I can't find them anywhere!" Jasmine asked.<br>"Yes, they are busy writing songs and thinking up the right album title. You should see the two of them: L sitting as strange as always, eating cake and the like, and right beside him Lawrence, sitting quit normal with a curious medium sized box before him. I wonder what's inside of that…" she said, while looking out of the window.  
>"They're back!" Jasmine said, with her sometimes too powerful voice.<br>"My ears hurt! Why do you always have to scream like that…?" she said.

"Well, were back." Lawrence started. "And we present to you: Night Light's new album!"  
>L had a sheet in his hand, it seemed just like it was a normal piece of paper, but on it was written precious information. L straightened his back before reading it out loud. Jasmine started to laugh very loudly, because it looked very weird to see L standing there with his back totally straight. L looked up to her and laughed a bit, but his smile faded away very fast. He bend his back again, and stood there the way he always did. Then he spoke.<br>"Secret Truths.

1. Beneath The Surface  
>2. Like A Clock<br>3. A Real Lie  
>4. Unknown<br>5. Right In Your Face  
>6. Why Won't You Tell, Why Won't You Lie<br>You Can't Hide Forever  
>8. Thoughts<br>9. Misery  
>10. Always Means Never<br>11. Door  
>12. Hidden<p>

Bonus tracks:  
>13. Disaster Is On Your Side<br>14. This Will Be Your End  
>15. My Secret Is The Truth<p>

Actually, I'm not sure about putting 'My Secret Is The End' between the bonus tracks. And…"  
>Jasmine interrupted L: "You said 'My Secret Is The Truth' the first time, which is the right title I assume, but now you say 'My Secret Is The End'!"<br>"Why are you so overreacting? Jasmine, he could've just mistaken himself." She said.  
>"I haven't mistaken myself." L said.<br>Her face became all red, she was so ashamed! If she just had kept her mouth shut… But Jasmine… She had to say something to Jasmine, after she had said such a thing to L.  
>"Not mistaken? Then why did you say two different things?" Jasmine continued.<br>"They are the same." L said calm.  
>"Huh? The same? Are 'My Secret Is The Truth' and 'My Secret Is The End' the same?" Jasmine looked at L as she said this. He didn't answer.<p>

"Well, people, let's get to the point: what do you think of it? The album title, the songs? Is it good enough?" Lawrence looked around.

She thought it was fine, she liked it, actually. But, it was still just a fantasy…  
>She stood up and walked towards her desk. Her science homework still had to be done. It was not that hard. At least, in class she understood everything the teacher said. But now that she looked at it… It seemed so difficult! Math wasn't that hard, but together with science it didn't make any sense to her. What was the a, b, or c? How could she find x? Maybe… If this was x2….<br>"What's the problem? You're looking so worried…" Lawrence stood beside her, and looked at her notebook, what she was writing down. "You know those two are the same? You have to multiply them, and then you suddenly get your x2. And then, if you do this…" he said some more things, and wrote something down. "…and that's all. I can tell you paid attention, and you're trying your best. It'll be fine. As a matter of fact, you got two whole weeks before the test. Just read everything carefully. I'm sure you'll get a good grade. If you'd like, I… could help you another time again?"  
>She looked into his eyes. "That would be great… Thanks. Thank you very much, Lawrence… I… You just don't know how much I appreciate your help. Thanks." She said to him, with a smile on her face.<br>"You're welcome." He said, also smiling, and walked out of the room.  
>L came in.<br>"Science, huh? And what about history, economics, physics, math… And don't forget the languages. I know it, school can be hard. Especially because it's so boring." L said.  
>She looked at him, didn't know what to say.<br>"Yeah, you know me. I only take a case when it interests me. If it doesn't, I can't solve it. That means, I could, but I don't. Do you like science?" L waited for her to answer.  
>Finally she could reply: "I don't like it that much… But, I… I… I do like you…"<p>

A fantasy! Even in a fantasy she had trouble saying things like that… But, she could finally talk to L herself. If only this fantasy could become real…


	3. Chapter 3

She was looking at L. He was just walking around, with a piece of paper in his hand. They were part of the same band… First she was too shy to speak to him, but now she was already a bit used to have him around her, which made talking also easier.  
>"What's written on that piece of paper?" she asked.<br>"The lyrics, of the first song of our album. You want to read it?" L replied.  
>"Can't you read it to me?" she looked at him, hoping to hear the words come out of his mouth. He began.<br>"Beneath The Surface.

You seem to act so calm  
>Not being bothered by the world<br>You probably feel great  
>But deep inside you're hurt"<p>

As she listened, the expression on her face changed. First she was all exited to hear the lyrics, to hear them from L, but her smile shrunk bit by bit.

"As you look around  
>Seeing people enjoying life<br>You try to hide your feelings  
>But this ain't no sacrifice"<p>

Her smile had disappeared. Instead of looking at L's face, she looked down, at her feet. But it was more gazing then looking.

"Far beneath the surface  
>You're trembling, filled with fear<br>How can you believe you have no choice  
>While everything is so clear<p>

Beneath the surface  
>Pain and sorrow just remain<br>You feel diseased, filled with desire  
>But it's all a waste"<p>

A tear could be seen on her face. L looked up, and stopped reading.  
>"What's the matter?" L said.<br>She just kept staring at the ground, her eyes filled with tears, her heart stabbed with knifes. Her lips were trembling. She made fists of her hands. For a few seconds she closed her eyes firmly, and she stood up and wanted to scream. But she didn't scream. She began to sing.

"Like a clock!  
>My life is ticking away<br>Is it a shock!  
>That I think it's a waste?<p>

My life is no ordinary one  
>'cause my life has no meaning<br>I do not live as any other  
>Now I sing, but I'd prefer screaming!"<p>

"Hey, I don't want to interrupt you, but your mother is calling you. I think dinner is ready." L said to her.  
>Totally exhausted she stood in the middle of the room, looked around her but couldn't see anything. She was breathing heavily, and looked pretty worn out. When walking towards the mirror, she saw Jasmine.<br>"Wow, you look pretty miserable. Just whip your tears away, do something about your hair, and then you'll be looking good enough to go downstairs." Jasmine said, while looking caring at her, confident.  
>"Are you sure things will be fine…?" she asked.<br>Jasmine nodded, with a smile, as if things really would get better.  
>"If you just focus on the band right now, you'll feel better. Believe me. Writing lyrics or just singing them, being with me and the guys, and, L… I know you love him. And, I think he might like you, too. Maybe he'll fall in love with you. Or did he already do that?" Jasmine smiled at her, while still talking. "He is very good at hiding information, or his emotions. Maybe the song is about him? Do you think L is unhappy?"<br>She replied: "Yes, yes, maybe…" but inside her head, she knew this wasn't true. It wasn't L who was unhappy, pretending to be ok, happy with his life.

Slowly she walked off the stairs, she was hungry. While humming the melody of Like A Clock, the walked to the table and sat down on a chair. She started eating.

She was upstairs again, sitting on her bed. It was late, she was tired and wanted to sleep. The other band members sat beside her, all with the lyrics of Beneath The Surface and Like A Clock in front of them. L stood up and spoke to everyone: "We are Night Light. Our album is called Secret Truths. The song names are also known. But now, we're all busy creating the lyrics. Lawrence wrote the first song and you already started working on the second one." L looked at her. He was silent for a moment, and then continued, looking at the others. "Jasmine, could you write the lyrics for A Real Lie? Sander could work on Unknown , Lawrence can finish My Secret Is The Truth and I'll finish My Secret Is The End." Jasmine looked at him, she seemed surprised. "Ryuzaki, now you do it again! You talk about My Secret Is The Truth and My Secret Is The End as if they're the same song!" she said.  
>He didn't seem to pay attention and just continued his story. "So, it's already late. If we work on the lyrics first, we can work on the rest later on. Good night everybody!" L looked around, smiled, and went home. The others also went home, except for Jasmine, she stayed a little longer at this place.<p>

She was talking to Jasmine. Nothing special, just a little chatting. But finally she said: "Jasmine, do you know why L constantly is mistaking himself with that song title?"  
>"I don't know…" Jasmine replied, "… but to me he doesn't seem the kind of person who'd make a mistake. So I guess he wants to make something clear by 'mistaking' himself. I wonder what it could be…"<p>

They sat silently next to each other, wondering, and gazing at the night sky.


	4. Chapter 4

When she woke up, it was still very early. She thought about Night Light. She, Jasmine, L, Lawrence, Sander… She was glad she had started the band. It made her feel better, not lonely, as she sometimes felt before she had the band. It was also quit exciting: they were working hard on their album, and soon it would be finished. Then they'd start touring…  
>She had been wrong. First she thought her life was boring, and that it would stay that way forever. Luckily everything had changed. She had more friends, could be together with L, and she could sing…<p>

"You say you feel so down  
>Every time I turn around<br>And you say you should've been gone by now…"

It was her alarm clock. Every Friday she woke up to this song. Maybe it wasn't that special, but…  
>She continued listening to the lyrics.<p>

" 'Cause life starts now  
>You've done all the things that could kill you somehow<br>And you're so far down  
>But you will survive it somehow because life starts now."<p>

She could really relate to this song, today more than every other day.  
>When the song had ended, she got out of bed and went to school.<p>

At school she was smiling all the time. It was almost weekend, so she could focus entirely on the band! With a little luck, their album would be finished by Sunday.  
>All of a sudden she heard a voice behind her. "Hey, what's up? I haven't seen you look so happy for a really long time." It was Ashley, a friend of her, or at least, they sat in the same class and could go along well with each other.<br>This question kind of overthrew her, so before she knew it she said: "Yes, I'm indeed very happy! It's just because of all the things that happened lately! I'm so busy with the band, writing lyrics and stuff, together with Jasmine, L, and…" she stopped talking, and her smile disappeared. Ashley looked at her as if she had just said something weird. Totally ashamed of what just had happened, she turned around and walked away as fast as she could. The rest of the day she kept her mouth shut, afraid of being laughed at, to say something stupid, to say the wrong things…

"Things are going quite smoothly. Here's a quick update. I heard Jasmine already started writing lyrics for Why Won't You Tell, Why Won't You Lie, Lawrence is busy with You Can't Hide Forever, Sander is working on Thoughts, you are working on Misery and I've already finished This Will Be Your End. Just four more lyrics, making nice songs out of all of them, draw a good looking album cover and that's all. After that our album will be finished. On the table beside me, there's plenty of cake, chocolate and lollipops for everyone. Just take what you like. Good luck with writing!" Directly after saying all this, L took the biggest piece of strawberry cake, with three and a half strawberries on top of it.

She was talking with Jasmine again. "Did you notice something about L?" she said.  
>"Except for his 'mistaking' with the song titles?" Jasmine replied.<br>"Yes. It's, well… We all write the lyrics in the right order, or at least, first we write for the first song of our album, then the second, the third… But he starts with the last songs! And, because he's L, he should have his reasons for doing so…" she looked at Jasmine, hoping she would know.  
>"You're right, I didn't even notice… Maybe it's a stupid idea, but… You could just ask him why." Jasmine's answer surprised her.<br>But, she could do it… Maybe it was a great idea! After discussing it for a while with Jasmine, she went to L.

"Hey, Ryuzaki, I was wondering… Why do you 'mistake' yourself constantly when talking about that one song title, and why does everyone write lyrics in the right order, except for you?" She was more confident than before. Just in common, but especially towards L.  
>"I think someone is in love with you." That was all he said, and he walked away. She didn't get it. It didn't make sense at all! Did he do those things <em>because <em>someone was in love with her? And if so, who? Was it someone of Night Light? Then it should be Sander, Lawrence or L.  
>She ran towards L, and asked him: "But who's in love with me? Is it Sander? Is it Lawrence? Is it you? Or isn't it someone of Night Light?"<br>L looked at her, took a bite of a chocolate chip cookie, and smiled. What a guy… why had his answers to be that cryptic? Couldn't he just say what he meant immediately? Maybe he didn't even mean someone was in love with her… She sighed.

The title of the song of which the lyrics had to be made next, was Always Means Never. Never is the opposite of always, so… Maybe he indeed didn't mean someone loved her… Or did he only say this because he expected her to think it could mean something else? It could even be it didn't meant anything, but he just wanted to see her reaction…

She walked towards Sander. She didn't really know him, but she thought he might be easier to understand.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tell me, how did it go? What did he say? What did you answer?" Jasmine looked at her curiously, she wanted to know every single detail. She didn't look very happy, she was thinking about her conversation with L constantly.  
>"It was just, well… He only… But…" she sighed. "Let me think for a few seconds… Ok. I had just discussed it all over with you, and I walked towards L. I asked him why he was constantly mistaking himself, and he just replied: 'I think someone is in love with you.'. But, who? I asked him, but he just smiled and walked away. I keep thinking about it all the time… Why did he say that? Did he mean something with it, or didn't he mean anything with it? I really don't know… And well, after our conversation I walked to Sander, just because he is so much easier to understand… Sander is just a regular guy, with a regular name and a regular appearance. He uses regular sentences with, what's even more important, a regular meaning. He is easy to understand. Unlike L. Unlike me…"<br>She felt sad, Jasmine sat beside her and gave her a hug.  
>"Trust me Jasmine, it'll be alright…"<p>

L came in. He stood there, one hand in his pocket. With the other one he was holding a piece of paper. Probably with some lyrics on it. He scratched his leg with his foot and began to read out loud.  
>"You Can't Hide Forever<p>

Every morning when you wake up  
>When you get out of your bed<br>You can try, avoid the mirror  
>With those voices stuck in your head<p>

Every morning when you dress up  
>When you decide what to wear<br>You can try, hide your face for the mirror  
>But it's all so crystal clear<p>

You can go now, you can walk away  
>You can stay, you know, but your hope is vain<p>

You smash the glass to pieces  
>It falls shattered on the floor<br>You fall down on your knees again  
>Between the pieces broken mirror<p>

You can say it is all over  
>You can say you've come undone<br>But the shards of mirror  
>Can still reflect who you truly are<p>

Every evening when you get down  
>Your tears get mixed up with the blood<br>The shards laying all around  
>Your dreams will also end in pieces<p>

Every evening when you try to sleep  
>You get haunted by yourself<br>Still denying it's all over  
>But you can't hide forever<p>

You smash the glass to pieces  
>It falls shattered on the floor<br>You fall down on your knees again  
>Between the pieces broken mirror<p>

You can say it is all over  
>You can say you've come undone<br>But the shards of mirror  
>Can still reflect who you truly are<p>

You smash the glass to pieces  
>It falls shattered on the floor<br>You fall down on your knees again  
>Between the pieces broken mirror<p>

You can say it is all over  
><em>You can't say it is all over<br>_You can say you've come undone  
><em>you can't say you've come undone<em>  
>But the shards of mirror<br>_No, the shards of broken mirror_  
>Can still reflect who you truly are<br>_Cannot reflect who you truly are,  
>Anymore."<em>

She was silent. A teardrop touched the ground. "That was… That was… L, that's a good lyric…" She whipped the other tears away, looked him straight into the eyes, and said: "I like the lyric. How's it going with the other ones, are they also finished?"  
>Jasmine looked at her. Sometimes she did not quite understand why she had to cry so much. After thinking about it for a few seconds, and before L started replying to her question, Jasmine stood up and spoke to him: "L. I need to talk to you."<br>He didn't seem surprised, just nodded and walked along with Jasmine, out of the room. When they were alone, and Jasmine was quite sure she couldn't hear herself and L talking, Jasmine started the conversation.  
>"Ok, straight to the point. But be sure to don't tell anybody about this."<br>L looked at Jasmine understanding, and asked her to continue.  
>"She loves you. And she hopes you love her too. But, since you're L, a genius detective, you probably already knew that, didn't you?"<br>L ignored Jasmine's questions, and just asked her: "And you? Do you also love me?"  
>Jasmine hadn't expect that question, and her face turned red. Though she replied confident.<br>"Yes. And no. I love you, as in, I like everything about you, your looks, your behaviour, just everything. But I know I can't love you. I know you are not real. I know who you are."  
>Jasmine looked at him. He didn't say anything about it, so Jasmine just continued.<br>"But she… She thinks she knows who you are. She thinks she knows you. She doesn't understand it. Not anymore.  
>I used to think… I used to <em>knew <em>we were quite the same person. But it changed. It really changed…"  
>Jasmine looked at her feet. Her voice started to sound more serious now. Jasmine looked at L again.<br>"We have to do something about this, we really have to. Although I don't know what we should do. I hope you can help me. Or, maybe you're just the only one who can help me… I figured you don't want to tell me whether you love her or not. It doesn't really matter, in the end… You have to _pretend _ you love her. I guess that'll do it. L, could you do that? Could you please make her smile again?"  
>L didn't say anything, but Jasmine could read the answer in his eyes.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Will you marry me?"  
>Her eyes looked at him, and her mouth was slightly opened. She couldn't believe it. Was this real?<br>He smiled at her.  
>Because she didn't say anything, L asked her again.<br>"Will you marry me?"  
>"Yes… yes… Yes, of course I will!"<br>With tears of joy she jumped into L's arms. He still didn't like such things, but he kind of managed to hide his annoyance. He even put his arms around her, a little bit, and everybody (except her) felt the discomfort around L. After a few seconds, L pushed her a little bit away from him, so she could see his face (and so he didn't had to hug her anymore).  
>"I, I don't quite understand…" she started.<br>"I didn't even notice you loved me all the time, and now all of a sudden you ask me to marry you! I never expected you'd do something like that…" she smiled. She couldn't care at all it was very unlike him. She didn't care at all, just as long as they could be together.

Next day at school, she was all excited, but she couldn't tell anybody. At least, not persons who didn't knew L. Maybe… Maybe Lawrence, maybe she could tell him about it! He was together with L in the band, but last time he wasn't there to practise... Right now it didn't matter, because she could tell him about it! But her excitement didn't last very long: she noticed there was something terribly wrong. People were chatting busily with each other, so she asked what was the matter.  
>"Haven't you heard it? Mrs Lynn, has died!" was the reply she got.<br>Mrs Lynn… But she was always so kind! All her happiness faded away. Mrs Lyn… Mrs Lynn… Why she?

When she was home, she didn't say much, so Jasmine asked her what had happened.  
>"It's mrs Lynn… She died!" she explained, with tears in her eyes.<br>Jasmine sighed.  
>"Trust me, things will get better. Just go to bed, and when you wake up tomorrow you'll already feel way better."<br>"Thanks, Jasmine." She replied, and went straight to bed.

"You say you feel so down  
>Every time I turn around<br>And you say you should've been gone by now…"

It was her alarm clock again, time to wake up and go to school. Her enthusiasm about the upcoming marriage with L had returned, finally.  
>She wanted to tell Lawrence all about it, so she searched for him at school. Unfortunately she couldn't find him. First chemistry class. The teacher had to say something important, to the entire class:<br>"I've got some bad news... Yesterday Lawrence got hit by a car, when he was walking home from school. He... Right now, he's still in the hospital. I don't know if he's doing well, but I hope he's ok. That's all I know right now. Are there any questions?"

She could see the teacher was really shocked. Someone asked: "But, I heard there was also a girl involved?"

The teacher looked at him, and replied: "Yes, that's true. But I don't know her name. All I know is that she's fine. The car almost didn't hit her, so she was involved in the accident but she's fine."  
>The teacher looked around the class, and when there were no more questions, she gave the answers to their homework assignment.<p>

Back at home, she realised what was going on. A car accident... Lawrence... Why? First mrs Lynn and now Lawrence... Jasmine saw she was said, and tried to comfort her. As soon as Jasmine did, she started to cry.  
>"It'll be alright, Jasmine, I promise you. I know how hard it is, and you know that I really know. Mrs Lynn is one of your favourite teachers, and Lawrence is just always so nice towards you. The only thing you have to do is hold on. I'll help you, to hold on. Besides, Lawrence had a car accident, but it wasn't fatal. He's still in the hospital, so that means he's still alive. All you can do is wait. Wait 'till things get better, wait 'till he gets out of the hospital."<br>They sat beside each other silently for a while.

Weeks passed. Meanwhile Lawrence was back at school again, he was doing fine. But he acted so strange since the accident... When together with the band, he acted normal. She had asked him why his behaviour was different at school, but to that question he didn't reply.

Suddenly he became ill and stayed home from school. She was worried about him. She had a great time together with Night Light, but...  
>Night Light was like a dream coming true, but without Lawrence...<br>Also with L together she had a lot of fun, but now that Lawrence couldn't come...

She didn't knew what to do and sighed.  
>Lawrence... He meant even more to her than Night Light...<br>Wait. Was this true? Was it real? Would she really quit Night Light if it was better for Lawrence? Of course not, Night Light meant everything to her! Or, didn't it? Night Light could go on without her, they would find someone to replace her, and maybe she would see them later on, performing on stage, without her. But, she could be together with Lawrence...  
>Lawrence...<br>Lawrence...

Lawrence...

Lawrence!

Lawrence!

"Lawrence, wake up!"


	7. Chapter 7

It was all dark around him. He woke up, it was 00.03 AM.  
>He thought he heard someone call his name, but there was nobody but himself in his room. It was empty. He felt empty. But, only a little bit. He didn't feel totally empty, neither was he filled with an overflowing mixture of emotions. He opened the curtains and looked out of the window. The sky looked enormous, just as always.<p>

Next day he went to school again. Some were surprised to see him again, others hadn't even noticed his absence. But he couldn't care less. All that mattered to him was this one person, Jasmine.  
>All day long he was looking for her, but he couldn't find her anywhere until school was over. She was talking to someone, he thought it was Ashley, but he wasn't sure. But when she saw him, she walked away from the other person, straight towards him. At least, he thought so. He wasn't sure. He was probably wrong. Why would she wanted to talk to him?<br>She stood right before him. Both felt kind of nervous.  
>"Lawrence…" she started.<br>A shiver went down his spine. That voice… Her voice… He had heard it before… Could it be… Could she be…?  
>"Lawrence, are you feeling well again?"<br>As she said this, she turned her face to the ground, a bit.  
>"Yeah, I'm alright." He answered.<br>"Or, well, sort of."  
>She smiled. She was happy he was doing fine.<br>"Hey, I wondered, now you're doing fine again, would you mind coming over to my place, to practice with Night Light again?"  
>He didn't quite understand what she was talking about, but he figured it would be alright.<br>"Sure. I'm a bit behind with my homework, but I'll manage. And besides, life isn't all about doing well at school, it's more about having friends, I believe."  
>She smiled at him, and together they walked home from school.<p>

When they arrived, they went upstairs straight away. She opened the door of her room and said: "Hi, I'm back from school! Here's Lawrence again, he says he's already feeling a lot better."  
>She turned towards Lawrence, and spoke as if introducing everybody again to him.<br>"L's still busy with all the lyrics, as you can see."  
>He looked at an empty corner, with some candy wrappers laying on the floor.<br>"Sander is working on his drum solo. He's getting better every time he plays, as you can hear."  
>He heard the silence all around him.<br>"And this is Jasmine, tuning her guitar."  
>He saw a guitar laying on the floor, and her mirror image.<br>"As you can count, we are here all five together again."  
>She said it so cheerful, but he only counted two.<p>

"L said, right now all the lyrics are completed. Jasmine will read them to you, is that alright?" She said this to Lawrence, but when saying the last three words she turned her head towards the mirror.

"I'll start with the bonus tracks. Listen closely. I hope you like it!"

He didn't quite understand it, as if he didn't hear it clear. Or as if he just didn't hear it at all. Though he managed to hear the title of each song.

Disaster Is On Your Side  
>This Will Be Your End<br>My Secret Is The Truth

"And, which one do you think is the best?" Jasmine asked him.  
>"I think…" he replied "… I like My Secret Is The End the most."<p> 


End file.
